


Letting Go of God

by mswyrr



Category: Mentalist
Genre: Atheism, Christianity, Drabble, Gen, Heaven, Hell, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswyrr/pseuds/mswyrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words. Jane reflects on heaven and hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go of God

Grace thinks the saddest thing about him is that he can't believe in heaven.

But it's not so bad that people die and that's it. It's sad for the people left behind, but the dead themselves are safe from all hurts. They don't have to praise forever a God he can't stand, or be reborn into another miserable life again and again.

No. It's the promise of hell he wishes he didn't have to live without.

The closest thing he can imagine to a peace that surpasses all understanding is having the sweet certainty that Red John will burn forever.


End file.
